


The Demon's guidance

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver's former teacher helps him take down the deranged Throwing Star Killer, while helping him from his moment of doubt.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Talia Al Ghul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The Demon's guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I liked the interactions and dynamic between Oliver and Talia in Season 5 flashbacks and 7x05 and 8x03 and there easily could've been something more between them and as much as I can partly get that the writers were trying to be comic book accurate with her obsessive loyalty to Ra's, her training Chase only made her a hypocrite, since she's the one, who convinced Oliver to target the List on which Claybourne was in the first place and by that logic, Chase should've gone after Talia too, so her helping Chase, when she was indirectly responsible for his father's death, was stupid beyond measure but let's face it, the Arrowverse writers were never competent writers to begin with.
> 
> This is partly inspired by Phillipe363's one-shot Oliver/Talia story "An Archer and the Demon" and one of other Oliver/Talia fics I have read and Oliver/Kara fic from Phillipe363, called "Aid from the Girl of Steel".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was in the training section, shooting tennis balls, when another arrow, which was not his, knocked his own arrow off the trajectory as he turned around to see a brown-haired young woman in black leather suit, with a sheathed sword and holding a compound bow and to her back strapped a quiver of arrows.

"Musing about your own failures, Oliver?" Talia asked rhetorically.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked. He was surprised to see Talia here but it was not an unwelcome one.

"Did you think I wouldn't keep an eye out on my students?" Talia asked with a smirk that Oliver, frankly, was not unpleased with.

"So you know what's been going on and about Prometheus." Oliver realized.

"I have heard and I have come to help." Talia said.

"You know something about him?" Oliver asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate Prometheus. He was an apprentice of your and father's old foe. Damien Darhk." Talia said and Oliver stiffened at the mention of 'father'.

"You're—"

"Daughter of Ra's al Ghul but have no worry. I hold no ill will towards you for what happened and I share no love for father, since he came from time, when women were nothing more but child bearers and sex slaves, so I had no illusions about taking his place, so I left… but I suppose it was selfish of me to leave Nyssa suffer at father's hand." Talia said with a guilty look that Oliver knew far too well.

"Dwelling on 'what-ifs' never helps. I should know that better than most." Oliver said before taking a breath. "But Prometheus is trying to dredge up what I've been trying to escape from and show me that I'm a serial killer. And he's convincing my friends that it's true."

Talia laughed, amused. "Have you ever taken some sick pleasure in taking a life? Was any person you have killed an innocent? And asides from the thugs, guards, assassins and other lowlifes, how many people on the List have you actually killed? Most of them were either in self-defense or because you gave them a chance to stand down and they didn't listen. If you really were the monster that Prometheus is trying to convince you that you are, I wouldn't hesitate to put you down."

Oliver smiled, assured as she pulled him in for a kiss and they let it sink in briefly before they heard Felicity on PA that she had found the names of Prometheus's potential targets.

* * *

In the train, Prometheus was about to kill the conductor as he reached for one of his throwing stars, when he sensed someone sneaking up on him and turned around to face Talia, who notched an arrow and fired, but Prometheus blocked it with his sword and threw a star at her but Talia dodged.

They engaged each other as Talia's bow and Prometheus's sword crossed, both of them equally matched and Talia had to admit, he was perhaps as skillful as her, perhaps he could equal to her father. The warrior in her was honestly impressed by the assassin's fighting skills but she was kicked in the leg as she knelt down and raised her bow to block as Prometheus attempted to finish her off and pushed him back as Talia realized that Prometheus was more skillful than she had expected.

Realizing that he could not best her in close combat, Prometheus did a throwing motion to the ground as a small explosion followed, blinding Talia. Even without sight, she sensed the attack and jumped back as the blade slashed her across her abdomen before Prometheus knocked her down. "Theatricality and deception are powerful agents."

Prometheus was about to deliver the killing blow, when the ceiling behind him exploded as the Green Arrow jumped down.

"On that, we can agree." Talia smirked as Prometheus turned to face the Emerald Archer.

Green Arrow deflected with his bow the shurikens that Prometheus threw before they exchanged blows with their weapons and Prometheus slammed the archer to the chairs. Oliver pushed him back and their weapons crossed again as they attempted to strike their opponent down until Oliver dodged the sword and knocked Prometheus back and Prometheus turned around to block the arrow Talia had fired but that gave Oliver an opening as he shot an injection arrow into Prometheus's back as he staggered on his feet, the drug slowly taking effect before Oliver whacked him with his bow in the head from behind, knocking Prometheus out as he fell down on the floor.

Oliver then took off the serial killer's hood and mask and was surprise to notice that the face belonged to none other than District Attorney Adrian Chase.

* * *

"Uh-huh. Tell Lyla to make sure he won't get out. Thanks, Felicity." Oliver said as he hung up, now in Talia's hideout in Star City, while he read the file Talia had made on Chase.

In the meantime, in another room, Talia was bathing in the pool filled with Lazarus water that was healing her wounds, before she went out, drying her hair and body with the towel before she put on her silk robe to cover herself and tying it around her waist as she went out, while Oliver was sitting on the chair and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"His fighting style… it was similar to Malcolm's, Ra's and Darhk's. Chase is currently in a glass cell, restrained to a chair that is designed to give him thousands of volts if he as much as tried to raise his voice." Oliver noted, not happily, which Talia noticed, alongside the brooding look on his face.

"You don't seem to be dancing with joy that you've bested your foe." Talia noted.

"I thought I'd feel better if I killed him but… then I wasn't so sure, when I looked into his eyes." Oliver said, wiping his face.

"The fact that you're holding onto that doubt shows that you're still human. Only a monster takes long-term pleasure in killing, it's only natural to enjoy it, only at the moment. The fact that you don't kill unless you have to and then question yourself, already separates you from monsters like my father, Darhk and Chase." Talia said.

"I thought that the way he fought was familiar. His fighting style was similar to the League's but more closer to Malcolm, your father and Darhk." Oliver said.

"He was abroad, when you took Damien and HIVE down and he has had months preparing for you. He was also a master at psychological warfare, not unlike Slade but you can't let him get under your skin." Talia said.

"You always try to make sure I stay on the right path, do you?" Oliver asked, turning to her with a smile.

Talia's lips slowly curved into a smile that matched his. "Why do you think I've come back?"

After few moments, Talia grabbed Oliver by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, while Oliver untied the robe as it slipped down to reveal Talia's naked body before they laid down, making love.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, for someone, who had been a rival of Ra's al Ghul, Darhk was ridiculously nerfed in Season 4. Phillipe363 had in his story Malcolm the one to train Chase, but I had Darhk being the one training him and Chase being one of Darhk's and HIVE's best assassins. Plus, I don't need to go on about Evelyn, so she was never recruited here.
> 
> Also, I recently watched on TV 'The Dark Knight Trilogy' after a while, so couldn't resist a reference and wasn't in the mood to do Oliver giving Team Arrow a reality check about them accusing Oliver of being a monstrous killer etc., since you can only read and write that so many times that it gets tiring after a while.
> 
> Plus, frankly, Chase's (Prometheus's) link to Oliver as the main villain, was weak at best, unlike with Malcolm or Slade, with Ra's and Darhk it was because of the League and Sara, so it would've made sense, if Chase was son of someone Oliver had killed, what's annoying that it was an insignificant nobody like Claybourne, who they came up with in Season 5, with a weak connection to the first season, with him being just a target on the List.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
